It Must Be Fate
by haileythewriter
Summary: Addison goes to Seattle Grace for a TTTS case and is surprised to find out Meredith now works there. Sequel to 'More Than This'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my sequel to More Than This, please R&R and let me know what you guys think:) **

****Derek doesn't work at Seattle Grace in my fic & Addison didn't stay with Mark after Derek left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chp. 1 **

Meredith sighed as she walked into the locker room at Seattle Grace. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and wasn't in the mood for Izzie and Alex's bickering. Meredith found it unbelievably unfair that after 6 months, her thoughts of Addison still kept her up at night and often made her cry her eyes out while the redhead had probably moved on and replaced her all together, which only made Meredith cry even more.

"Could you guys just shut up?" Meredith asked highly annoyed. Izzie gave Alex a last menacing glare before she turned and walked over to Meredith.

"You okay? You seem a little on edge lately." Izzie asked.

"Yeah fine, just haven't been getting much sleep this week." Meredith replied. 'Or the last 6 months' the blonde added in her head.

Meredith quickly closed her locker as she heard her resident-Miranda Bailey- approach the locker room.

"Lets go we got rounds people!" Bailey announced throughout the locker room as everyone quickly followed behind her. As they walked by the chief's office, Meredith could've sworn saw a flash of fiery hair enter his office. Meredith moved about the crowd of interns trying to get a better look. Even from far, Meredith noticed the unknown woman's striking features. As Bailey turned them down the hall, Meredith got a better look and immediately recognized the blue-green eyes that often looked a shade of grey, that so little amount of people had, but no matter how many people had them, she knew only one who could make the butterflies start and her heart flutter much like it was now. 'Addison? Why would Addison be here that's crazy it must've been someone else.' Meredith shook her thoughts and blamed them on the lack of sleep and her constant thoughts about the neonatal surgeon.

"Good Morning Mr. Rodriguez." Dr. Bailey greeted. "Karev, you're presenting."

"Adrian Rodriguez, in for an appendectomy after…" Meredith zoned out the rest of what he was saying and tried to stay in the background.

"Grey, when is Mr. Rodriguez scheduled for surgery?"

"Oh, um at 12:30 Mr. Rodriguez will be receiving an appendectomy in OR 2." Meredith said hurriedly.

"Thank You Dr. Grey." Bailey said with an eye roll, as they all filed out of the room.

"I heard we have a TTTS case." Cristina Yang told Meredith as they walked down the hall.

Meredith nodded, "I wonder who they got to do the surgery." Meredith gasped as she walked into the patient's room and saw the red haired neonatal surgeon who had invaded her thoughts for months now.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey I'll be out in a sec- Meredith?" Addison exclaimed in the middle of her sentence as she turned around.

"Addison."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your kind reviews/alerts, they're always appreciated:) So here's the 2****nd**** chapter, I wasn't so sure about it but let me know:) **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

Meredith felt the little bit of togetherness she had managed to scrape together shatter as she met Addison's gaze. The tears instantly sprung to her eyes and she darted out of the room not caring what Bailey or anyone else thought. Addison quickly handed the chart to the bewildered looking resident in front of her as she followed Meredith through the door. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair enter an on call room and followed behind. Addison opened the door and was met by what she thought the most heart-breaking scene ever.

"Go away." Meredith said as she choked back a sob.

"Meredith, can we please talk?" Addison asked as she ignored the pang of hurt she felt by what Meredith had just said.

"You've talked enough Addison, how about I talk this time?" Meredith retorted sharply as she lifted her head up from her hands.

"I don't understand why you're so upset with me, I just got here!" Addison defended. She hadn't even been in Seattle 24 hours and she was already fighting.

"Dammit Addison, I have a shit load to be upset about. Like maybe the fact that I haven't slept in 6 months because you're not with me, or how many nights in a row I cry for hours thinking about you and how you might've replaced me. You broke me Addison. You broke me. And what pisses me off even more is the fact that no matter how hard I try and no matter how much of a bitch you were, I can't stop loving you."

"Meredith I never meant to hurt you."

"You never meant to hurt me?" Meredith screamed in disbelief.

"You brought out the one insecurity I had about our relationship and used it against me, but you never meant to hurt me?"

Addison was speechless and didn't know what to reply to what Meredith said. But judging by what she was saying, Meredith had been feeling a lot like Addison did lately. Lonely.

"Addison you don't realize how hard it is to try to unlove you, and believe me I've tried. And its like every time I make a little progress, something smells like you or I see something and think 'Oh Addison would like this,' or someone has your smile, and I lose every bit of progress I've made. Do you have any idea how horrible it is to feel like you're all alone no matter how many people are around because there's that one person missing? And that one person is you Addison, and no matter how much I want you, you don't want me back and it eats me alive every, single, fucking, day. So I think I have plenty to be upset about Addison." Meredith finished as she stormed out of the on call room leaving behind a teary eyed Addison. Addison sighed as she collapsed onto the bottom bunk. Truth be told, Addison knew exactly what Meredith was feeling. She had felt it everyday since Meredith left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for your support with my stories & I'd like to apologize in advance for the shit-tastic chapter that lay ahead but I will definitely make up for it:)**

**Chp. 3**

Meredith huffed as she put her tray down on the table just outside the cafeteria of Seattle Grace.

"What the hell was that Mer?" Cristina asked as she turned to Meredith.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Mer you saw her and you made this face like someone kicked your puppy."

"It was nothing Cristina. She's just an ex-girlfriend." Meredith replied with a pang of hurt in her stomach. God Addison was so much more than just an ex-girlfriend to her.

"Who's ex-girlfriend?" Izzie butted into the conversation as she joined them at the table.

"No one's." Meredith said quickly only to be interrupted by Cristina.

"Meredith dated Dr. Montgomery." Cristina ratted out.

"Really? When?" Izzie questioned eagerly.

"Back when I worked in New York, but it was just a fling." Meredith answered as she broke eye contact to pick at her salad.

"Meredith, you were in tears when you left it was not just a fling." Izzie stated.

"Well to her it was." Meredith answered forlornly.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked as she reached across the table and squeezed Meredith's hand.

"Well, she told me she loved me and we went to L.A. together and we had a great time and I got her this really cute necklace and…" Meredith smiled as she reminisced on all the things she and Addison used to do.

"Mer can you cut to the chase here?" Cristina interjected.

"Shut up Cristina!" Izzie defended.

"Anyways, we got back and got in this really big fight because I was going to leave New York and come and work here and she told me that our relationship was just sex and to just go. So I did and here I am." Meredith explained with a sad smile.

"Oh Meredith I'm sorry." Izzie told the blonde intern.

"Me too." Meredith replied, as she pushed the salad around on her plate. "Me fucking too."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: So, just to let you guys know I will most likely be starting on another fic with this same pairing in the near future so if you're interested, look out for that one:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again for your reviews/alerts I really appreciate them:) **

**Chp. 4**

Meredith jolted awake as she heard her phone buzzing on her nightstand. "The one night I get to sleep at a reasonable time, someone fucking wakes me up." Meredith cursed, as she rubbed her eyes while she looked at her phone. Her mood quickly changed as she read the text message.

**I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but I need you Meredith, I'm staying at the Archfield Hotel and I have no one else in Seattle so please come.**

- **Addison **

Meredith sprung out of her bed and threw on a pair of jeans and put on a bra under her Dartmouth shirt before she rushed out of the door on the way to see Addison.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison paced around her hotel room rapidly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She had sent Meredith the text 15 minutes ago and hadn't received a response. Addison just hoped that Meredith wasn't too upset with her because she was all the redhead had. 'I fucked up… I really fucked up, I should have never said those things to her in New York.' Addison thought to herself as she rubbed her palm across her forehead. She was interrupted by a soft knock on her hotel room door. Addison rushed to the door and let out a sigh of relief and gave Meredith a sad smile but Meredith knew her well enough to know it was just a façade and extended her arms out to the redhead who, despite her best efforts at trying to be, was far from ok. Addison fell into Meredith's arms and started sobbing as Meredith attempted to guide her over to the couch in the living area of her hotel room.

"I'm so, so sorry Meredith." Addison muttered between sobs.

"Addie, honey I cant understand you. You have to relax a little okay?" Meredith coaxed softly as she removed Addison's head from her shoulder.

"Okay." Addison replied softly as her sobs slowed to a sniffle. Meredith lifted herself from the couch and disappeared into the small kitchen. She returned with two glasses of red wine and placed one in Addison's hand who thanked her with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Addison took a sip before speaking. "Meredith, I don't even know where to start. First off, by apologizing. I am so, so sorry Mer. I never meant any of those things that I said to you back in New York. You were so much more than sex to me, and it scared me. It scared me how much I loved you because I had never felt that way about anyone, not even Derek, and with everyday that I spent with you, I fell more, and more in love with you if that was even possible. So, when you said you were leaving to Seattle it was easier for me to say it was just sex than to come to terms with the fact that I loved you. And I am so incredibly sorry for that Meredith." Addison finished as she looked at Meredith who was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Say something please." Addison begged as tears began to build in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt me because it did and I was pissed, and hurt, and upset, but most of all Addison, I felt lost. You became a part of me, you became essential to my being and I couldn't function without you and when you were gone, I got this horrible feeling of just being lost, but I learned that I can be without you." Meredith said. Addison's tears were now lightly flowing down her face and she was sure that she could feel her heart fall apart piece by piece. "But I don't want to be without you," Meredith started and Addison's expression changed from heartbroken to confused. "my life without you is boring, and plain, and absolutely pointless, because no matter how many people I've been with, it's always been you. Its always been you Addison." Meredith finished with a sheepish smile.

Addison looked up, "You really mean that?"

"Yes." Meredith replied honestly as she brushed a strand of Addison's hair away from her face. Addison gave Meredith one of her infectious smiles and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you so much Mer." Addison mumbled into Meredith's chest as the intern played with her fiery locks.

"I missed you too baby." Meredith replied. They couple stay snuggled together for a few minutes until Meredith heard the familiar sound of Addison's even breaths as the redhead slept on her chest. "Addison, honey c'mon lets get you to sleep." Meredith whispered into her ear. Addison let out a yawn as she stumbled into her bed with Meredith by her side. They buried themselves under the soft sheets and Meredith traced invisible circles along Addison's arm as the redhead slept. Meredith was about to slip out of the bed, when she felt Addison's dainty fingers clasp her forearm.

"Please don't leave Mer." Addison pleaded groggily.

"Ok. I won't." Meredith replied as she lowered herself back into the bed and wrapped her arms around Addison's waist.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it made up for the last chapter… Please just let me know, reviews are always welcomed- good or bad:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for your reviews/alerts- you guys are great:) **

****Okay so, I'm going on vacation for a week so I might not be updating as often or at all but I will update as soon as I can:)**

**Chp. 5**

Meredith awoke to a very beautiful redhead snuggled into her chest. She looked over to the alarm clock that rested on the bedside table and noticed that it was already 10:30. She gasped in sheer panic before remembering that it was Saturday and she didn't have to go into the hospital and neither did Addison. Meredith lied in the bed contently as she stroked Addison's tousled, red locks. She watched as Addison's grey eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Meredith greeted with a smile, as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

"You stayed."

"I stayed." Meredith replied with a grin as she threw her leg over the redhead and straddled her waist.

"I missed you so much Meredith."

"I missed you too baby." Meredith replied as she placed a soft kiss on the attending's lips. Addison let her hands rest on Meredith's hips as the intern placed soft kisses along her jawline. Meredith's kisses quickly moved down Addison's body as she slipped her fingers under the redhead's lacy, black panties and started making circles on Addison's clit.

"Oh my god Mer." Addison moaned as the blonde slipped a finger into her wetness, then two. "Meredith stop, stop!" Addison commanded as Meredith bewilderedly slipped her fingers out and looked at the redhead. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"What?" Meredith asked disbelievingly.

"Wait, no that came out wrong… its not that I don't want to have sex with you because trust me I do, I just…" Addison trailed off.

"You just what Addison?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I want to take you out… on a date." Addison explained nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

Meredith laughed at the redhead's nervous manner. "A date?"

"Yeah." Addison started as she sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know, back in New York we never actually dated, and now nothing's holding me back…. So, Meredith Grey would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Meredith smiled. "I would be honored to go out with you Addison." Meredith said happily as she kissed Addison lovingly before she got up from the bed and put on her jeans that she had discarded the night before.

"Where are you going?" Addison asked as she lifted herself from the bed.

"To go get ready for our date." Meredith replied simply.

"Its only 11:20 Mer!"

"I am fully aware of the time." Meredith replied as she walked over to where Addison was laying. "And I, will see you later." Meredith said as she kissed Addison goodbye and slipped her tongue in the redhead's mouth, her kiss goodbye quickly becoming a full on make-out session. She quickly pulled out of the kiss leaving behind a flustered Addison.

"Tease!" Meredith heard Addison yell from her bedroom as the blonde raised a suggestive eyebrow and closed the door on her way to get ready for her date with Addison.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: So... let me know what you guys thought:) And I promise to have their date night up as soon as I can:)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing/alerting etc. So, I'm going to start writing Meredith & Addison's date but i wasn't sure whether to go with a formal date or more of a casual movie type of date...so it would be absolutely fantastic if you guys could let me know what you guys would prefer... The faster you let me know, the faster the chapter is up!:)**

**xx**

**-Hailey**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know I start to sound like a broken record, but thank you guys so much for your reviews/alerts etc. They are greatly appreciated:) So here is date night, I went with the more casual kind of date because I thought it would be a nice change from the other stories that I've read with the pair, so I hope you like it and as always, please R&R:)**

**Chp. 6**

Addison knocked on the door of Meredith's Seattle home after receiving a frantic phone call from the blonde saying she had nothing to wear.

"Its open!" Meredith yelled from the top of the stairs.

Addison stepped into the house, and closed the door behind her. The house was nice, and was slightly similar to Meredith's house in Brooklyn.

"Mer?" Addison called out as she dropped her purse on the couch in the living room.

"I'm up here!" Meredith replied.

The redhead stifled a laugh as she walked into what seemed to be the master bedroom of the house and saw the huge piles of clothes outside of the closet and Meredith rifling through her drawers.

"Hey honey." Addison greeted as she stepped over the clothes that littered the room.

"Hey Addie." Meredith replied as she walked over to the redhead and greeted her with a chaste kiss.

"So, nothing to wear huh?" Addison mocked as she gestured to the clothing that covered the wood floors.

"Well its not like you told me what we were doing." Meredith defended as she gathered the clothing from the floor in an attempt to straighten out the room.

"Maybe thats because I don't quite know what were doing."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"Well it was more of a spontaneous thing, I didn't really have anything planned." Addison admitted as she helped Meredith fold some of the clothes that were scattered about.

"Hmm, well I would suggest dinner and a movie but I'd like to be a little more original than that." Meredith said jokingly.

"Well, your the one who lives here so you tell me what there is to do." Addison said with a smile.

"We could do the tourist-y thing and go see the Space Needle, or something like that." Meredith suggested as she watched Addison wrinkle her nose in protest. Meredith thought a little while and after several other suggestions suddenly thought of the perfect idea. "I know just the right place."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison giggled as she and Meredith walked hand in hand at a park a few blocks away from their previous destination.

"That was absolutely perfect!" Addison exclaimed happily as she and Meredith collapsed in the grass next to a big oak tree.

Meredith sighed contently as she rested her head on Addison's chest. After picking out an outfit, with the help of Addison, Meredith drove to the laser tag place that was right by Volunteer Park. She had worried that Addison might of thought that it was childish and wouldn't want to go, but as she looked over at Addison who wore a carefree smile on her face, she knew she made the right choice. "I'm glad you had fun." Meredith replied with a smile. The couple lay in silence until Meredith spoke, "I'm glad you're here Addison."

"Me too." The redhead replied as she kissed Meredith softly. "I love you." Addison said quietly.

"I love you too." Meredith replied, and she could've swore that at that moment, she was infinite. She didn't care about having to return to work on Monday and explain everything to her friends, or the fact that she would probably be doing sutures for the rest of her life for running out of the patient's room like she had a couple days ago, she felt complete laying with Addison in the middle of Volunteer Park and she never wanted to feel differently. The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of Addison's stomach rumbling.

"Hungry?" Meredith asked teasingly.

"Just a little." Addison lied.

"Why don't we go back to my place and order Chinese?" Meredith asked, remembering how much Addison used to like Chinese take-out back in New York.

"Sounds good."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that date night wasn't too disappointing... I know I said that I was going to start another story with the same pairing, but I started to write it and lost the 1st chapter because I didn't save it, and I just haven't really gotten to rewriting it but as soon as I have the first chapter, so will you guys:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: As always, thank you guys so much for your reviews:) & please R&R...**

**Chp. 7**

Cristina joined Meredith at the nurse's station on a mission to determine why Meredith's mood had been so uncannily chipper this morning.

"You seem happy." Cristina stated as she picked up a chart.

"Yeah well, there's a few things to be happy about." Meredith replied as she focused her attention to the redhead walking down the hall.

Cristina followed her line of vision and saw Addison walking towards them. "Ahh, you fixed things with Montgomery?"

"I did."

"Oh." Cristina said quietly.

"Oh? Why oh?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing, that's great Mer." Cristina said with a fake smile.

"You're lying."

"Look Mer, I am happy for you, it's just..." Cristina trailed off, unsure of how to say what she thought.

"It's just what Cristina?" Meredith asked, annoyance seeping through her tone.

"It's just she told you that what you two had was just sex and that you didn't mean anything to her,"

"Which she apologized for." Meredith interrupted.

"And I'm sure she meant it, but it's just... I don't want you to get hurt again...look Mer, just be careful ok?" Cristina finished.

Meredith nodded as her friend walked away, surprisingly flustered by what Cristina had said, and even more surprised by the need she felt to defend Addison's apology and tell Cristina that the redhead had meant it. But what she found the most surprising and unsettling of all, was the pang of uncertainty she felt as she told Cristina that Addison's apology was sincere.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Can I ask you something?" Meredith asked quietly as she and Addison lay in her bed together.

"Of course baby."

"Ok, but you can't get upset...promise?"

"Meredith, what's going on?" Addison asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing, just promise."

"Ok. I promise."

"Do you love me Addison?" Meredith asked quietly as she and Addison lay in the dark.

The uncertainty in the blonde's voice broke the neonatal surgeon's heart. "Of course I do Mer... How could you even doubt that?"

"Well, because you're you... all leggy and fabulous, you're beautiful and smart and you're an amazing person and then there's me... Dark and twisty Meredith with the daddy issues who sleeps with inappropriate people and spends most of her nights at the bar across from the hospital drinking tequila until she can't see straight... And I don't know why you've decided to be with me, just...please stay."

"Mer, look at me." Addison said as she brought Meredith's chin up with her finger. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this for the long haul. Ok?"

"Ok." Meredith replied quietly as Addison placed a soft kiss on her lips. Meredith snuggled back into the redhead's chest and could only hope Addison meant what she said.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0


	9. Important-Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi readers, if you guys are following More Than This, then you probably already got a note similar to this one, but if you aren't, a while back, I got a review on the first part-More Than This that said that the ending didn't make sense and I was reading it today and I don't like it too much either. So, I was thinking of combining More Than This and the sequel-It Must Be Fate with some additional chapters in between the two stories to tie up some loose ends and to continue writing from there. So please let me know what you guys think.

Thanks,

Hailey


End file.
